


Water

by isoldembd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isoldembd/pseuds/isoldembd
Summary: dean and castiel are like the tide to the shore. they cannot be without each other.





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> this was just like a little creative piece for me. i really enjoy writing first person pov, little snapshots of a relationship between two people but only told from the perspective of one of the people (usually the one that got left behind). this is in reference to when cas waded into the lake with the leviathans and left dean behind thinking he died.

Before I met you, I’d never go swimming. I never had time, and never really understood the appeal of submerging into the waves and coming to soaking wet and chilly. Rain drops never called my name, and I never wished I could dive deep into a rocky river never feeling the cold or the salmon as they swept past me. I had found my love in the dust and the brine and the salt of the dirt beneath my boots. Air in my lungs. Wind between my fingers. I stood, I didn’t float.

But when the blue of your eyes plunged me deep into the sea, I didn’t fight it. I was drowning, some may say I still am, and I wasn’t afraid. It was warm, like sinking farther and farther into the flowery water of a bath. I’m so far gone, I can’t remember how the sun feels on my back. All I know is the pull of the current and the comforting pressure against my ribs. It’s amazing to me that I’ve ever lived in a desert world, all alone and dying of thirst. I just had no idea.

Now, I look at the creeks hidden by yellow and orange trees and I can’t help but feel at home. I stand in the storms and cup the rain in my hands seeing your reflection in the pool. I wade out into the ocean and hope the salt water will grab me and take me to a place where I can see you again and always. I understand now why tears roll down my cheeks when I remember you. Some part of you is still a part of me. 

The water. You were lost in it, but now I’m found. I’ve been purified, baptized, cleansed in it. I bathe in the memory of us and I drink it. Even without you, I float with the fish, I gaze at the stars only through the filter of dew drops, I stick my hands in the snow and feel as my own heat melts you back to me. 

 

You are gone, now. But I’ll never forget you, just as the moon never forgets the tide. 


End file.
